


Awakening

by castalia (sil)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/castalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post the episode "Fall Girl"<br/>written 15 November 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Post the episode "Fall Girl"  
> written 15 November 2003

 

It was morning, again.

Birds chirping (somewhere, on some trees), car engines starting (noise,  
close, disturbing), voices, steps, on the stairs, doors opening and  
closing.

What Bodie was wishing for was a nuclear explosion. Possibly with his  
flat as ground zero. Faster that way.

What he had to do was get out of bed and try to find out where  
Marikka's body had been put to rest. An empty gesture.

What felt like finally being safe, however, was Doyle, unshaved and  
rumpled for having slept on the sofa, bringing him coffee, sitting down  
beside him, waiting out the storm, quietly.


End file.
